


Misnaps

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Even if you don't seek it, it's nice to get validation.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 43





	Misnaps

He was on his way to the field just outside of Garreg Mach. A lot of people used it for training, but there was always a quiet spot out there that went undisturbed and was perfect for a nap. It was nice and shaded by a tree, but enough sunlight filtered in to keep it the right temperature. 

“Oh! Linhardt! I didn’t imagine I’d see you all the way out here. I must’ve misjudged you!” He heard Ashe cry out as he ran up from down the corridor. “I was about to go train myself. Do you mind if I join you?”

“I’m sorry, but your first impressions were correct. I have no intention of going to train.” 

“Then why are you heading out there?” Ashe asked. 

“Well, the weather is nice today, and it doesn’t appear to be changing anytime soon, so I was planning on taking a nap.” This was all depending on whether Ashe was going to be a pain about all this. Because he could just as easily retreat to his room and lock himself in. He has done it before, and he will do it again.

“Like on the ground?” Ashe asked, not so much judgemental, but concerned. 

“Well I’m certainly not going to climb a tree. I’m not going to exert that much energy for a nap. Unless you had something else in mind.” In which case, he was genuinely interested in what he had to say. Linhardt considered himself a sort of savant when it came to napping. Surely this information would have made it to Ashe given his reputation. 

“I don’t understand why you’d want to lay on the ground. Certainly not willingly.”

“There’s a difference between laying on hard cobblestone and laying on soft grass. Though that being said I am not above sleeping on the former. There’s a sort of serenity out there in the field. A gentle sort of stillness that’s perfect for naps.” It was an observation not limited to him, as he had seen the odd other student out there also napping. 

“I suppose I’ve never really stopped to notice. I’m always training when I’m out there.” 

“Training is well and good, but you never seem to realize that if you push yourself too hard you’re going to hurt yourself and burn out. People never seem to realize that proper rest is just as important as the training itself.” Though with that being said, he was still far behind on his training. He was up to date on his reading and course work, but actually getting out on the field seemed like a lot of work. As much as Edelgarde and Huburt remained on his case, it did not stop him from avoiding the actual training. Wasn’t his fault that they were all training while he was trying to sleep. 

Ashe pondered over his newly acquired knowledge. Possibly weighing out the pros and cons of the need to rest. Odds were like everyone before, he’d remember how much Linhardt slacked and force him to go train with him. 

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. I hope you enjoy your nap, Linhardt. If I didn’t have training I was supposed to do today, maybe I’d come nap with you. Maybe next time!” Ashe grinned, and rushed back off down the hall to the field. 

It was odd how validating it was to have someone approve of his napping. Especially someone who was one of those people that actually did stuff and wanted to do stuff. People like him were rare, and it felt nice knowing that out here there was someone who was indifferent to how much he slacked. 

It almost made him want to go do something. Key word being almost. Presently he was very tired, and was going to take that nap. 

So tired that the long and unrewarding march to that tree seemed to drag on forever. But somehow, he had managed to get there. Geez, maybe next time he’d find a closer spot. Maybe they would let him call this training. He wouldn’t tell them how little it actually was.

Closing his eyes, he couldn’t help but think about how much of a genius he was. Sleep, much as it usually did, claimed him shortly thereafter. 

It felt like mere moments after he had closed his eyes, when he was jostled awake by something underneath him. Perhaps an earthquake? No, it seemed to quiet to be one. Opening his eyes furthered his confusion. Cloth was over his eyes. 

There was a brief moment of panic that he was being kidnapped. But being the son of the minister of the interior did make him a decent target he supposed. That seemed unlikely. The Empire was known for military strength. Count Bergliez wasn’t exactly on friendly terms with his father, but there was a sense of pride that wouldn’t let an allegedly important noble be taken like this with little effort.

And the cloth on his head seemed to be loosely thrown on, so either this wasn’t a kidnapping, or that this was the worst kidnapper he had ever heard of. Linhardt felt it was more of the former. 

He leaned back to see where he was, and nearly toppled over him and whoever was carrying him. 

“Ah! Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up. I was just going to move you over to the greenhouse to finish your nap because it started to look like it was going to rain and I didn’t want it to ruin your nap.” Ashe apologized. Linhardt was genuinely taken aback. Not only did he approve of his napping, but here he was aiding it and supporting him? That was kinda touching. 

“I’m surprised is all. I wasn’t expecting to be moved.” If he had a gold coin every time he had woken up in the rain with Caspar, his territory would never have to tax a soul ever again. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have moved you like that. That was rude of me. I should’ve asked first.” Ashe kept apologizing. 

“You don’t need to apologize for doing me a favor like this. I’d much rather be moved than have to end up soaked in the rain. There’s no worse way to wake up from a nap than being completely drenched in water.” That wasn’t completely true. There was that one time with the poorly shelved book in the library that landed on him. But that didn’t happen to him nearly as often. 

“Sorry, force of habit.”

“Has anyone told you you need to be selfish, Ashe?” Because as it stood, he has been nothing but accommodating. 

“No? I do my best to be selfless. I am trying a valiant knight like the ones from the stories.” Goddess, he’s already got that skill down perfectly. 

“Well I think every now and again you should be allowed to be selfish. When we get to the greenhouse, would you care to join me for a nap? It’s not like the weather is suited for training, so why not see if it’s fit for napping.”

Ashe let out a conflicted groan as he thought this through. Obviously this was going to be something hard for someone as valiant and diligent as he was. 

  
“I suppose.” 


End file.
